Missions
X-Mercs Missions. Once a country is available to you on the World Map, you can do missions there (e.g. clear the office from Aliens). Successfull Missions will reward you with Credits and certain items, while fleeing from a mission will result in serious wounds. The more missions you are doing for a country, the higher the possiblity will be to get an item it can give you as a reward (you have to reach x percent to get y item). Usually you can gain +4% for each missions and you will also get self xp (for your own leveling), mercanery xp and some Credits. You can either see the difficulity of a Mission when you choose from several on the same map or you can count alien heads on the top right corner: The more heads there are the more difficult a mission is. The mission start dialog shows the following things on screen: * Mission name at top. * Difficulity: The more heads the more difficult to survive. * Area: Area name. * Area progress: Reached percent of the area. * Objectives: Aka. what you shall do the finish the mission. * Description: Brief explanation of the above objectives. * Reward: What you can get in the end (not showing dropped and Container items). * Recon: Gives extra info about enemy types for 10 Morbidium. * Your Squad. The mission end dialog can show you how much kill each mercanery had - also showing the above rewards' list. - SPOILER ALERT - You can check out the missions descriptions we already know about which may include good strategies and may reval hidden threats as well and shall contain informations about Alien enemy types. Missions: * A Cornered Beast. * A Helping Hand. * A Place in the Sun. * Abandoned Base. * Abyss. * Adjustment of Fire. * Against the Clock. * Alien Omelet. * Allowed Boundaries. * Ambush. * Ammo. * Anarchy. * Arachnophobia. * Art of Survival. * Ash to Ashes. * Beauty has its Price. * Big City's Shadow. * Biological Disaster. * Bloodbath. * Blood Money. * Botany. * Broadcasting War. * Burning Skies. * By All Means Necessery. * Chasing the Pack. * Complex Problem. * Conference. * Confrontation. * Courage. * Convoy Protection. * Crash Investigation. * Cultural Heritage. * Data Extraction. * Deadly Raid. * Demolition Work. * Desert Storm. * Despair. * Distress Call. * Dragon Stone. * Drone Components. * Elusive. * Enemy Below. * Equal Reaction. * Extreme Science. * Eye for an Eye. * Foray. * Free Fall. * Front Lines. * Flying High. * Gambit. * Generalship. * Ghost Pack. * Ghost Train. * God of War. * Greed. * Green Terror. * Habit to Kill. * Highway. * Hit the Books. * Hunting the Hunter. * Hunter Trophies. * Illegal Diggers. * Insured Loss. * Intercept. * Judgement Day. * Killer Train. * Lasso. * Last Human. * Last Stand. * Leader. * Logistics Games. * Loss of Control. * Lost Colonists. * Mad Professor. * Mafia Forever. * Matter of Principle. * Migration. * Mining Industry. * Monster City. * Mysterious Signal. * Navigator's Silence. * Necessery Sacrifice. * Negoitators. * Nowhere to Run. * On the Brink of Catastrophe. * One-Way Ticket. * Operation Lighthouse. * Operation Outpost. * Operation Trident. * Orbit Cargo. * Paramilitary Security. * Path of Death. * Perimeter Breach. * Pest Control. * Pirates. * Preemtive Strike. * Price of Life. * Quick Reaction Force. * Race Against Time. * Rare Species. * Raze to the Ground. * Rearguard. * Reclaiming an Abandoned City. * Recon. * Reptoid Activity. * Rescue Op. * Rescuing the Rescuers. * Rescuing the Scientists. * Retribution. * Road to Nowhere. * Salvage Operation. * Scientific Method. * Scout's Mistake. * Secret Cargo. * Serve and protect. * Shards of Victory. * Skyscraper (after False Target 1 done). * Solar Eclipse (after False Target 1 done). * Spec Op. * Springing the Trap. * Surgical Strike. * Survival Instict. * Terror Threat. * The Cage. * The Hermit. * The Hunt. * The Monster. * The Past is Now. * Tissue Samples. * Trade Secret. * Transport Hub. * Trou De Loup. * Underground Parking. * Vanguard. * Walkers in Town. * Wall of Fire. * Work Environment. * Zootechnician Terrarium. * ... Category:Missions